Just Another Twilight Story
by ColourMeCrazy95
Summary: Sorry working on the title...this is a Paul/imprint story not with rachel with a girl called Dawn Cooper who happens to be Billys niece : storys better than the summary, hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading :
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Of The Songs In This Story.**

**There are a few things that I've changed like Paul and Sam are in school to. This is my first twilight story, be honest if you like it or if you don't, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter One: My New Life.**

"Dawn Cooper? Is that you?" a voice I'd never thought I'd hear asked behind me, I turned around to meet my favourite Uncle.

"Uncle Billy" I whispered holding back a sob as I ran into his arms.

"Its okay, Dawn you're going to be okay, sweetie" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you so much" I cried

"Oh god, Dawnie look at you, why didn't you tell me?" He sniffed holding back his sobs.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me; so many people have already gotten hurt..." I trailed

"Hey now that was not your fault, you hear me?" he demanded

"It doesn't matter how many times I hear that, Billy It's still my fault"

He went to protest but Charlie beat him to it.

"It's really good to see you, Dawn" He smiled

"You too, Chief" I grinned walking over, I hugged him Charlie was my knight in shining armour, he saved me. He was the one to notice my bruises when others wouldn't and asked me about them at first I was hesitant, I didn't want him to get hurt but he assured me that he wouldn't, that's when we got closer in our relationship, I'd met him before at Billy's when I used to live on the reservation.

He hugged me just as tight, which was strange for Charlie, he doesn't usually show emotion like this but it was definitely a good strange. Billy and Charlie were like second dad's to me, I was glad to feel safe again.

"All your stuff is already in our new guest room, some of the boys from the reservation came over and built a bathroom and a bed, desk, wardrobe things like that, for you" Billy smirked I found that weird Jake, Quil and Embry hated the reservation boys, hell I hated them when I was here although it had been so long, jeez I hadn't been here since I was little, 10 years old I think.

"They didn't have to go to so much trouble"

"Yes they did" He chuckled

"Come on, let's go" Charlie smiled once we reached the car I froze.

Charlie saw me hesitate at the car door, he came around, put his hand around my shoulders and said "His never going to hurt you again, Dawn his in jail"

"What about when he gets out? And he finds me" I asked in a shaking voice

"I won't let him get anywhere near you" he promised

Feeling a little but better I got in the car. It didn't take that long to get to Billy's from the station. Since I was seventeen Billy had to officially adopt me, I thought that, that would bother Jake but Billy said he was ecstatic to see me again, although he didn't know the whole story, I planned on telling Jacob and the boys though, they had a right to know they were my best friends.

"There's no sign of Jake in here so he must be in the garage working on his car, you can go out there, his expecting you" Billy smiled rolling into the lounge room, Charlie had already left saying that I was already in rolled in La Push High so all I needed to do was get some stuff at the office. I wasn't even here a day and I had school tomorrow, talk about fun I thought sarcastically. I spotted the garage and hesitantly opened the door. "Uh Jacob?" I asked poking my head in. I wasn't expecting another tanned guy starring at me.

"Yeah that's me, who are you?" Jake asked he didn't remember me, of course since I was now fully grown and damn he was too.

"Jacob Black, you seriously don't remember you're B.F.F?" I laughed

He shook his head even more confused.

"I shouldn't be surprised since last time you saw me I was, what? 10 years old?" I smiled hoping that would give him a hint.

"Dawn!" he yelled racing over to me, he hugged me so tight I thought I was going to explode and started spinning me around in circles while the other I recognised was Quil laughed

_I should tell him now, before I chicken out_,

"Uh Jake, I was wondering, did Billy say anything to you about why I'm here?" I inquired

"Not much actually he just said that you were coming back, that something happened.

"Your both not gonna like what I'm about to tell you" I whispered

"You can tell us anything, Dawnie" Quil smiled gently

I walked over to him and hugged him tight; I could always count on them

"Hey where's Em?" I asked which made him stiffen.

"Later, right now tell us about why your here" I had never seen Quil so serious before, it was kind of scary.

We all took seats; everyone was silent as they waited for me to start.

"Ok what I'm about to tell you I just want you to know that I'm not telling you for pity or for you to be nice to me I'm just telling you this because I want you to know" I nodded

"I should probably start at the start, the moment everything went downhill; I was at this party Justin, my boyfriend wanted me to go, he said this was going to be a really big moment for me, I had no idea what he meant until he asked me to go up to one of the rooms, he wanted to...you know...but I didn't I was a virgin still am, I wasn't ready and he knew that, he got angry and went out to get us a drink, he came back with two cups full of beer I was unsure at first but it was my first beer and I didn't think he would hurt me, that was until I felt dizzy, I instantly knew what happened, he had drugged me, he even admitted it and said that he always gets what he wants and he wanted my virginity, apparently our whole entire relationship was a game he had a bet with his friends that he could get laid I knew he was kind of a player but I didn't realise how cruel him and his friends are"

I looked around at the two boys sitting next to me and they looked pissed.

"Nothing happened, I managed to call my dad as one of his friends came in, I whispered the address to him and said hurry while they were arguing about who would go first his buddy said that a girl he wanted didn't want to do it and he ran out of drugs to persuade her so he thought he'd have a go with me, Justin won of course and went to undo his pants and as my dad stormed in he quickly did them up, god I was so scared he was going to..., after that all my friends disowned me, they believed the lies Justin planted about me coming on to him, my dad went to the police but we didn't have any evidence and all his friends and all my friends stood by him saying that he didn't do a thing and...This isn't even the worst part of it"

"Not even the...are you kidding me? I don't think I can hear much more without punching a wall or something" Jacob said through clenched teeth

"Calm down, Jake please I need to finish this" I sighed

"It had been a couple weeks, it had been my 17th birthday a week before they threw a party, not for me of course but I went anyway just to show them that their whispers and betrayal didn't faze me, it was about 5 minutes in that I knew I shouldn't of come, I saw Justin with my best friend making out about to go upstairs and I ran crying, I called my dad and he came as fast as he could with my mum and Mattie my six year old little brother, once I was in the car he immediately jumped into my lap and hugged me tight, he always seemed to know when I was upset without words and how to make me feel a whole lot better" I smiled sadly clutching the locked he got me.

"What's it say? On your locket" Quil asked curiously pointing to the necklace

"Mattie gave it to me on my 17th birthday, it says 'To the bestest awesomest sister in the entire known universe xx' on the front then on the inside it says 'I love you more than anything, love the world's greatest brother, Mattie' there's also a picture of us and on the back 'A brother couldn't ask for a better sister'" I spoke quietly trying to hold the tears I know would soon fall from my face. He was such a sweet brother.

"Mum and Dad were talking about the baby, mum was pregnant with a baby girl and she wanted to call her Amy while dad wanted to call her Elizabeth after his beautiful wife he said, Dad was too caught up in mum, he didn't see and I was focused on Mattie who had fallen asleep in my arms to see it..." I choked back a sob

"See what?" Jacob asked gently moving to sit next to me

"The drunk driver swerving into our lane, I felt the car swerve, I tried to protect Matt as much as I could but he had woken up because of the blinding light and he...he was trying to protect me...that night he died in my arms, that night everyone I love was gone" I was now full on sobbing; I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Jacob placed his arms around me, comforting me, which brought on more tears, I hadn't been comforted in so long. When the sob's died down I continued

"After that, my Uncle Jim took me, I didn't really know him, I'd met him a few times and he wasn't the kindest person there is but I thought that we could, I don't know, comfort each other, we both lost people we loved, but when I arrived he was so cruel towards me, he blamed me for all of it, hell I blamed me but he really did, he hated me" I sniffed

"At first he would just yell at me, call me names, he would tell me I was worthless, he called me a murderer, then the punching started, then the kicking, he got bored soon after that and took his cigarette and burned me just behind me ear, he moved onto cutting not long after, the worst thing he did was when he got a knife and cut me five times along my stomach 'for the lives I've ruined' he said, one for Mum, one for dad, one for Amy, one for Mattie and one for him" I mumbled pulling up my shirt to show them, they all gasped at the scars.

"After that I needed medical attention so he took me to the folks hospital, the doctor I had noticed my other scars and bruises and called Charlie I was hesitant at first when they wanted to know what happened but I was just so tired, so I told them, Charlie helped me after that, he was really there for me and they rest you know" I choked back another sob as I finished my story.

"I'm so sor—" I cut him off before he finished

"I said at the beginning no pity remember?" I smiled sadly as did Jacob

"You're safe now that's all that matters" Quil said coming over to my left side to rub soothing circles into my back.

"I'm not so sure" I said shakily

"What do you mean? He's in Jail, right?" Quil asked

"Yeah, but I mean what if he gets out and finds me again"

"That won't happen" Jake said confidently

"How do you know? How do you know for sure?"

"I just do and even if it does we would protect you, your safe with us" he smiled lightly

"No one is going to hurt you again, Dawn, we'll make sure of it" Jacob comforted.

"Thanks, guys" I smiled through tears

"So, school tomorrow, you up for it?" Quil grinned

"Ugh, no" I groaned

"Oh come on, Dawnie we'll be there it won't be that bad" Jake smirked

"Yes, it will be that bad, all the gossip, ugh" I shuttered

"Let's hope we have some classes together" Jake replied

We sat there for a couple hours getting to know each other better, then Billy called me and Jake in for dinner which included take out, _that's it, I'm cooking from now on _was my thought. After dinner Billy told me that everything was sorted out and he asked the principal that I be in most of Jake, Embry or Quil's classes I still had to find out where he was, all I had to do was go to the office and get my schedule, locker number, lock, all that stuff. Apparently it wasn't alphabetically like my other school; it was just random lockers..._Joy_. I put all the books, pens things like that I'd need in my side bad. I hesitated with my laptop thinking people might take it; I'd ask Jake in the morning. I took my pyjamas out and my iPod. One of my favourites floated through my ears.

It instantly had me in tears.

Hush, baby don't cry

Just get through this night

Overcome

Cuz all that you are

Is broken inside

But they'll never know

They'll never know

I drifted off to sleep as my last tear fell; it reminded me I hadn't exactly told them everything. They didn't need to know, no one did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First Days Are A Bitch.**

I woke up with a gasp; as usual my nightmares always woke me up. All the screaming and blood, not pretty. I got groggily and went down stairs. It was 6:30 that gave me plenty of time to make Billy and Jake breakfast, have a shower and get ready. I cooked bacon, omelette and sausages then got some orange juice I set it all up on the table after I had some myself. I bumped into Jake on my way up to take my shower. "Oh hey I've been meaning to ask you does everyone in La Push have laptops. Coz I have one and I wasn't sure if I should bring it..." "Uh morning and no we don't so I'd keep that here, unless you want it gone we have computers in some class rooms but no laptops sorry" he chuckled.

"Yeah that's what I thought, oh and Jake? Enjoy" I smiled, he looked confused until he smelt it, smiled and raced towards the kitchen. I walked up to my room with a conjoined bathroom I still can't believe they gave me my own bathroom. I almost moaned at the feeling of the hot water on my skin, although it burned my cuts and bruises it still felt nice, most of my cuts were scars by now anyway like those 5 long cuts across my stomach and the burns behind my ear. After a while of admiring the warmth I washed my hair and body, brushed my teeth, shaved my legs etc. I wrapped a towel around me and headed for my bags since I hadn't unpacked yet. I pulled out my black skinning jeans, blood red converses instead of my black ones, my blood red long sleeve, underwear, and my jewellery along with my leather jacket. I put everything on and grabbed my bag; I shoved my iPod and Phone in my pocket, I looked in the mirror, I looked average looking, brown eyes, not tanned but not white, I naturally have straight dark brown hair but a while ago dyed it a dark purple, it looked alright I thought, anyway.

I walked down stairs just as Jake did.

"Wow, your quick, what don't put any make up?" he asked

"Occasionally if I go out but no not really" I shrugged

"Ahh still my Dawnie" He chuckled putting a hand on my shoulder.

"By the way, you're a really good cook"

"I don't know if I'm that good but thanks" I smiled

"Morning, honey" Billy called from the lounge

"Morning"

"Thanks for breakfast, I don't think I've had anything that good since Sue's cooking" Billy laughed

"Hey Dad, we're going now" Jake yelled to him

"Better not be taking that motorcycle, boy" he warned

"Oh come on, dad what else am I going to take?" Jake whined

"Fine but be careful especially if you're taking, Dawn" he huffed

"Sure thing thanks, dad!" he hollered dragging me outside.

"Wow, nice ride" I nodded grinning towards his motorcycle. He then began to tell me about him and Bella riding them, I remembered her, she was Jake's friend from folks, Charlies daughter, we had been somewhat close when we were little. We speed to school in record time to meet Quil, I told them I had to go to the office to get my things, the minute I walked through the door I heard the whispers.

"Oh My God who's that?"

"Hey she looks familiar?"

"She's the girl who got a ride from Jake on his motorcycle"

"She must be sleeping with him or something"

"God, lucky girl" a girl sighed

"She's kind of hot, too" a guy whispered I think they all thought they were being quiet but they really weren't.

"Hello, my I help you?" the lady asked

"Uh, I'm Dawn Cooper, I need my schedule and things" I asked politely

"Oh sure, honey and welcome" she smiled she came back a few minutes later with all I needed and gave them to me I told her thank just as the schedule is snatched from my hands.

"Ohhh you have music with all of us, English with Embry, Science with Quil, History with me, Gym with all of us, Art with Quil, Foods with Em too, Maths with me." Jake grinned. Whenever he said Em's name he clenched his teeth, I must talk to him about that. "Great stuck with you guys, oh the joy!" I smiled jokingly

"We have music first, we should get you locker ready though" Jake replied

We headed to the directed of the lockers, I was next to Jake thank god and some other person called Paul, apparently he was the kind of person not to hang out with, we also had some of the same classes together, just great. I all my books away along with my bag and took the things I needed, and headed to music with the others. We arrived a bit late due to the fact I was new and had to get all my things ready, all eyes turned on us I blushed, of course, because of all the attention.

"Uh the new student, I'm Mrs Anderson" she smiled; I stood there wondering if she was one of those horrible teachers that made you say something about yourself. She must have read my facial expression because she grinned and said "Don't worry I'm not one of those teachers, you may take a seat, Ms Cooper"

I nodded thanks and sat between Jake and Quil.

"Now, Class, I want you to go on with what you were before and Dawn? Can you come up front, please?" she asked I got out of my seat and went to her while everyone scattered around.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to sing for me, if that's ok"

"Uh excuse me?" Oh crap no she wasn't going to do this to me, was she?

"I'm not asking you to sing in front of the class, just now with me I need to know what kind of voice you have so I can give you the right music to sing in front of the class at a later time"

"Okay sure" I said shakily

"Do you have a song in mind?" she asked

"Yeah actually, do you know this one?" I pointed towards the sheet

"Yeah I do, ok whenever you're ready" she nodded

I mouthed 'now' and she started to play as I started to sing.

I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch  
And the tractor rides  
Look now - the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends  
Could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive  
Until we've found a town  
Far enough away

And we talk and window-shop  
Until I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
Now at school  
I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out  
He's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day  
With you today

I wasn't aware everyone was listening until they clapped, I quickly wiped away the tears that spilled and smiled at my best friends 'wooing' 'wolf whistling' and clapping like fools.

"You have an amazing voice, Dawn" Mrs Anderson smiled tears of her own threatening to fall, I guess she knew, word must have gotten out because by the looks of it some of the girls were crying too.

"Thanks" I sniffed I walked back to the guys and sat down.

"Not a word" I said

"But you were really good! Man, when did you learn to sing like that?" Quil asked

"With my mum, when I was little well littlish" I whispered

"Oh shit, Dawn I'm..."

"No, it's ok" I smiled gently.

I saw Jake stiffen as his eyes landed behind me.

"Jake, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked following his eyes to none other than Embry Call, what was he doing sitting over there with Sam Uley and his people.

"What the hell is Em doing over there?" I asked the boys.

"We don't know" Quil grumbled

"You don't know? What do you mean, you don't know?"

"We mean that one day he was Em and hanging out with us then the next we don't hear from him in a week" Jake growled

"Have you talked to him?" I asked

"No" Jake said getting annoyed

"No? Why not?"

"We just didn't ok? Can we drop this?" Jake snarled

"Oh I forgot I'm dealing with boys here, god you and your testosterone" I muttered shaking my head I got up and moved towards Emby's table. I had one thought once I saw Paul, Jared and Sam, _If looks could kill..._

"What? No 'welcome home'" I smiled sarcastically

"You're not welcomed here" Paul growled like Jake.

"Ouch Paul I'm hurt" I said sarcastically putting my hand over my heart.

"What do you want?" he snarled as soon as he looked me in the eyes he stopped and stared after a while he muttered an 'Oh fuck' and stormed out.

"Was it something I said?" I asked in a fake concerned voice, Jared snickered but Sam held his glare.

"What do you want?" Sam said trying to be polite

"I want to know why Embry, my Em is all of a sudden over here while my best friends suffer, Embry care to join in with an explanation here?" I asked

"I...well It's..."

"If you say 'it's complicated' I will kick your ass" I said in a deadly tone, well I hope it was deadly.

"Look, Dawn you have no right..." Sam raged

"No right? No right! I'm his best friend, Sam who the hell are you?" I yelled

"Ok, Calm down" he said hands up in the air

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, I'll deal with you later" I snarled before going back to Quil and Jake.

"Wow" Quil whistled

"Remind me to never piss you off" He added with a grin.

I laughed as the bell rang indicting it was the next period; I looked at my schedule, great English.

My schedule looked like this:

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

Music History Science Art English

Foods Music Maths Music Art

Science Maths Art Foods Gym

English English History Foods Gym

_Oh the joy._ I walked to Foods alone considering I had it with Em and I was in no mood to deal with him today. I sat down at the back and put my headphones on.

I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin you  
I don't wanna do it alone  
I'll tell you what  
I don't wanna do it alone  
I'm beggin you  
I don't wanna do it, do it do this all…

What is with these songs, I was almost into tears as the lyrics echoed in my head, just like the other song I listened to last night. I quickly wiped away my tears just as Embry, Paul and Jared walked in.

There were only two seats at the front and one besides me, Jared and Embry took the front ones while Paul came to sit next to me.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, what you're keeping him from me now? Why the hell do I have to put up with you for this period?" I grumbled as he sat down.

"Because he doesn't want to talk to you" Paul snarled I flinched _he _didn't want to talk to me? With nothing to say to that I just managed a quiet 'Oh' and faced the front to listen to the teacher as she walked in.

"Good morning, class, now don't panic I know some of you only just got your schedules so you haven't brought your stuff, that's ok, we are cooking today and I will provide you with the equipment you need, first off let me say that the person you're sitting with is going to be your partner for the rest of the year second you and your partner are going to need another pair to join you because we have tables for four people to cook, so if you want to get that ready I'll go get everything else ready and set up"

"And good news just keeps on coming" I said sarcastically.

Paul just sat there deep in thought

"Look, if you can't stand me that much, I'll talk to her and get us to change with someone" I suggested he finally came out of his day dream or whatever

"No, its fine we'll pair up with Jared and Embry" he replied

"Oh great me and four guys who want absolutely nothing to do with me, that's just fan-freaking-tastic" I huffed, he laughed, he actually laughed, the bastard

"Oh you think that's funny?" I asked

"Uh yeah hence the laughter" he smirked

We reached Jared and Embry, Jared had a shit-eating grin on his face whereas Embry didn't, he looked like he was in pain or angry...or both. Guess Paul was right.

_This was going to be a long year._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who Knew One Class Could Change That Much.**

We were now at our tables, had got all the ingredients, we were making banana, chocolate muffins. Everyone eventually calmed down a bit, half way in we were laughing our heads off, all things forgotten, so I decided to loosen things up a little and have a little fun by throwing the flour at Paul. I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes, finally the good kind. I don't think I've laughed that hard since my little brother kicked Justin in the balls. I heard the others laughing too muttering 'Oh god you should see the look on your face! It's hilarious!'

"You're going to pay for that" Paul growled, this time playfully, actually turning me on a little bit and I think he noticed to because he smirked cockily as he stalked me. Instead of staying put I ran behind Jared squealing like a fool

"Jared, help me god damn it!"

"And fight Paul? Hell no, you're on your own with that one" Jared chuckled moving a side letting Paul pull me towards him as he got the mixture and smothered it in my hair. I laughed as I got some and did the same except on his face; I froze surprised as he caught my wrist, taking my finger in his mouth sucking the mixture off. I think my underwear just got wet watching him do that.

"Mmmm" he hummed, I bit my lip thinking really bad thoughts, _bad dawn very very bad dawn. _I thought.

"Ms Cooper, Mr Daniels what do you think you're doing?" the teacher screeched.

_Oh shit._

"Ms Jenkins, we can explain..." Paul trailed

"No need, Mr Daniels, I was in love once, you too go clean off" she smiled in that 'better go now or I'll change my mind' kind of way so we rushed out and headed for the locker rooms. Unfortunately the boy's locker room was the only one that was open so we both had to use that one thank god it was big enough for a small army.

Neither one of us talked on the way there, I had, had enough of the silence.

I was going to break it but what the hell do you say after something like that? Instead he beat me to it.

"You can borrow my jersey if you want" he said looking down at my ruined top.

"Uh thanks" I blushed

Once we reached the locker room he began to strip of his top and jeans, me being a girl couldn't help but notice his tanned abs and the little bit of a snail trail leading down to his..._whoa down girl, this is Paul Daniels we're talking about what the hell are you thinking?_ I thought

"Like what you see, Cooper?" he smirked _oh fuck, busted._

I decided to play a little, a walked up to him swaying my hips a little once I got to him I put my hands on his chest and leaned in so my lips were to his ear.

"There's nothing I don't like" I purred

I heard him suck in his breath as I started to caress his chest, moving my hand up and down. I suddenly stopped, stepped back and said "Except that attitude of yours, you might want to work on that, Mr Daniels" I was quite proud of myself, not once did I smile and break I almost thought I was going to with the look on his face as I walked away and just to add to it I took my top of as I rounded to corner to the showers. I breathed in a sigh of relief that the individual showers had at least curtains. After taking my clothes of I grabbed one of the spare towels in the cupboard for the boys, I wrapped that around myself as Paul sauntered in with a towel around his waist. Once he was in the shower with the curtain closed I went in to another, far away from him since he was too tall and almost towered over the wooden wall that connects them all. It for-ever to get that stupid mixture out, but I managed thankfully with some shampoo I found in each stall. I wrapped the towel around me and got out just as Paul was coming to give me his jersey.

"Thanks for the privacy" I muttered reaching for the jumper, unfortunately I forgot about my scars, and not the ones I told the others, the ones on my wrists. Great now words going to get out that I cut myself, It was only once it was around the time Jim first delivered the beatings and right after I lost everyone.

"What the hell is this?" he said angrily

"Nothing" I said yanking away my hand away but he caught it.

"That's not nothing, when did you do this?" he said outraged

"Oh I don't know around the time my whole family died and I was abused by my uncle!" I fumed which made him grimace.

"Please don't tell anyone, no one else knows except you, me and the doc who treated me, please Paul I know you hate me but please don't tell anyone, especially Jake, god they'll think I'm suicidal and disgusting" I sobbed

"Hey I don't hate you, and I won't tell, I promise but you should tell them, your far from disgusting and you're not suicidal either, they'll just be concerned, like me"

_Like him?_

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked shocked

"I have my moments" he smiled he soothingly caressed my scars as I leaned into his chest. "Thank you" I whispered

"You're welcome, Dawn" he said gently wrapping his arms around my waist.

This was so strange last period we were growling at each other, now we're hugging?

I must have voiced my thoughts aloud because he chuckled and said

"There's a reason for that I can assure you"

"What reason?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry"

"But what the hell's going on with us?" I asked

He tilted my head up with my chin and stared into my eyes, he started stroking my cheek. He bent down, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, but I like it" he whispered huskily in my ear I just about lost my breath as he trailed wet kisses along my collar bone, neck and jaw until he reached my mouth before he kissed me on the lips he kissed my forehead, eye lids, my cheeks and my nose then my lips, I was surprised there weren't fireworks in the background when we pulled apart to breath my lips tingled.

"Wow" he smirked pulling me closer

"Yeah" I said breathlessly _god this was happening to fast...oh god what will Jake and Quil think? They'll think I'm just like Embry abandoning them..._

"This is going so fast though, god Paul what are we doing?" I said pulling away I went towards my close since I still haven't dressed letting him see much more than I wanted. I put my underwear and pants on leaving me in just a bra and pants, because Paul still had the jersey. I turned around to come face-to-chest with him.

He lifted the jersey that said DANIELS on the back with 23 on both sides. He put it over my head and helped me put my arms through it, while we were dressing me my towel had managed to slide to the floor. His fingers brushed against my skin as he lowered his eyes never leaving mine. My hands came up to grip his shoulders.

"Paul" I whispered as his hands stayed on my bare hips, the jumper covering his hands.

"I don't think I can..." I trailed I couldn't do this to Jake and Quil.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I get it, its ok" he muttered griping me tighter not wanting to let go and honestly I didn't want him to either.

He removed his hands and took my wrist instead; he kissed it gently before placing it by my side.

"Keep the jersey, I have another at home I can use, plus it looks good on you" he tried to smile, changing the subject.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure...see ya around, Cooper" he said in a pained way before kissing my forehead. Then he left.

_Yep long year indeed_


End file.
